


No More

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Drinking, Feels, Fighting, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Gay LeFou (Disney), Implied/Referenced Abuse, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: During a night at the tavern, Stanley just can’t take Gaston anymore. People may not understand how he feels but yet...one person truly does. And one that Stanley may not expect to take this side after a fight happens between him and Gaston.





	No More

It was a fun evening at the local tavern for the villagers. Everyone was laughing and having such a good time. Except for one person. And that person is Stanley. Stanley just was sitting at the bar, watching what was going one in the tavern from a distance. But the one person in particular that he could not take his eyes off of was his childhood friend and crush, Lefou. But seeing Lefou gush and hang out around Gaston made Stanley not happy. But he did not blame Lefou for this at all.

Stanley blamed  _ Gaston _ . Gaston may think he was everything but deep down, Stanley could see right through the dumb and ignorant man. And the only reason Stanley even had anything to do with Gaston in the first place was because he joined as a henchman to make sure that Lefou was okay and did not get hurt. Lefou was not a dumb person but Gaston always tries to take advantage of Lefou. Stanley hates Gaston so much. If only he could get Lefou away from the brute.

Next to him, Tom and Dick noticed this. Tom looked at Stanley.

“Looks like Lefou is having fun.” Tom suddenly spoke. Stanley grunted as he took a drink of his ale. Dick then looked at Stanley as well.

“You know...you could always hang out with Lefou, too.” Dick added. Stanley looked at them.

“I wish! You know how Gaston can be. He would not let anyone near Lefou. Not even me. And I have known Lefou much longer than he has!” Stanley exclaimed and told Tom and Dick. 

“Just get him when he isn’t around Gaston.” Tom suggested.

“But when is that? Gaston practically has Lefou wrapped around his finger. Plus...there is no way that I can compete with a man like Gaston!” Stanley said back.

“Stanley, why don’t you just tell Lefou how you feel?” Dick asked him. Stanley blushed.

“I don’t get what you’re talking about.” Stanley said back, lying to him. He knew exactly what Dick was saying but he just didn’t want other people to hear what they were talking about. Dick sighed.

“You have had a crush in Lefou for as long as I can remember! It is about time that you just tell him. There is nothing wrong with doing so.” Dick explained to Stanley. Stanley turned his head forward and looked at the ground.

“I...I am not sure if that is possible.” Stanley spoke. 

“Never say never! There is always a chance!” Tom spoke back, trying to give Stanley encouragement. But deep down, Stanley felt like he would never have a chance with Lefou. He knew that Lefou has got a thing for Gaston, though, Gaston doesn’t feel that same way about Lefou. Yet, Stanley, would give every and anything to be with and show his love for Lefou. All he just wanted was Lefou. Seeing Gaston trying to flirt with a woman and practically ignoring Lefou made Stanley feel a little sad.

Stanley decided to take this chance. He looked up and placed his ale cup on the bar and took a deep breath before heading over to where Lefou was. Tom and Dick were serenely cheering on their fellow henchmen and friend. Stanley’s heart beating like crazy inside of his chest but this was something that just needed to be done. Stanley stood next to Lefou. Before he could say anything to Lefou, Lefou looked at him with a smile on his face. 

“Stanley!” Lefou exclaimed in a cheery tone. Stanley lightly blushed across his cheeks.

“Oh God. He is so adorable.” Stanley thought to himself. 

“How have you been? It has been a while since we have been around each other. ...I wish we could do that more often.” Lefou asked and spoke. Stably smiled back.

“I have been doing good. And I would like a lot actually.” Stanley replied.

“Me too, to be honest. I mean you are my best friend and I have been hanging around Gaston so much. I feel like a bad friend because of it.” Lefou said to Stanley.

“No, no! Don’t feel bad. I understand! I mean, I do miss you but I do understand.” Stanley said back to him. Lefou felt a little better about that.

“I just wish Gaston understood what he was doing to Lefou...or maybe he actually does. I wouldn’t be surprised considering that he is a narcissist.” Stanley thought to himself. All of a sudden, the two of them looked at Gaston as he was coming over to them. Stankeybsioently groaned.

“I can’t even get 5 minutes alone with Lefou.” Stanley has another thought to himself. Gaston stood next to Lefou. 

“I think that it is time to go do something else.” Gaston said to Lefou. Lefou looked at Stanley once again.

“Well, I better get going. Night, Stanley.” Lefou said to him. Stanley heard the sadness in Lefou’s voice. Tom and Dick were watching what was going on between the three of them. As Lefou was about to get up, Stanley looked at Lefou and placed one of his hands on Lefou’s arm. Lefou blushed. Stanley gulped.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Lefou. I will take you home if you want to stay here more.” Stanley told and offered. Lefou was surprised. He truly wanted to stay here more with Stanley but he could see that it was making Gaston a little bit tiffed. Lefou was stuck in a rock and hard place right now. But...Lefou already had an answer.

“I..I can’t.” Lefou spoke. Gaston nodded.

“That’s right! He needs to come with me!” Gaston exclaimed. Stanley has had enough of Gaston’s bullshit.

“No, you just want him so he can do things for you that you can do yourself.” Stanley said back to Gaston. Now, everyone in the tavern was looking at them. Including Lefou. Gaston was  _ angry _ .

“Lefou, come with me.” Gaston instructed.

“Or what Gaston?” Stanley asked, then looked at Lefou.

“Lefou, I am not going to force you to stay here but if you want to, that’s fine. You don’t have to go with Gaston if you truly don’t want to.” Stanley then said to Lefou. Gaston has enough of Stanley trying to get in the way. Gaston suddenly grabbed Lefou and lifted him off of the bench that he was sitting in with Stanley. Lefou let out a yelp. Hearing that Lefou was in pain, Stanley reacted. As soon as Gaston let go of Lefou, Stanley was now also off of the bench. 

Stanley suddenly punched Gaston in the face, causing Gaston to fall to the ground. Gasps were heard throughout the tavern. Even Tom and Dick were surprised by Stanley’s sudden reaction. Gaston was enraged by now. He quickly got up from the ground.

“BASTARD! How dare you put your hands on me!” Gaston shouted and exclaimed.

“And I’ll do it again, you piece of shit!” Stanley shouted back at Gaston. Lefou was not sure what to do. He wanted both to stop this. This made Gaston lose it. He rushed towards Stankeyband the two of them got into a fight. Lefou was afraid. Afraid for both of them but secretly, more afraid for Stanley. It took both Tom, Dick and a couple of other villagers in the tavern to pull them apart. Gaston and Stanley were going to bruised and had a few cuts on their faces. 

“YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID HENCHMAN!” Gaston yelled.

“AT LEAST I AM NOT STUPID LIKE YOU! NO WONDER BELLE DOES TAKE YOUR SERIOUSLY OR WANTS YOU!” Stanley yelled back.

“Screw you, Stanley!” Gaston barked back. When Gaston and Stanley let go, Stanley just needed to leave the tavern. He quickly went up the steps and went outside. Lefou decided to follow Stanley. He left Gaston in the tavern. Lefou opened the door and went outside. He saw Stanley sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky. Lefou walked over to Stanley and sat in the ground next to him then looked up at the sky with him. 

Stanley saw Lefou from the corner of his eye and looked down at the ground now.

“I am sorry for what I did. I just hate the way Gaston treats you. And honestly...I don’t care what happens to me. I do not regret what I have done.” Stanley said to him. Lefou looked at Stanley.

“I guess...you hate me know.” Stanley added.

“No.” Lefou said. Stanley looked at Lefou. He was surprised. Lefou was  _ smiling _ .

“You’re...you’re not mad at me?” Stanley asked. Lefou shook his head.

“No, I am not mad at you. I know why you did what you did. You were trying to protect me. I...I actually thank you for that.” Lefou replied to him. Stanley blushed again.

“You’re welcome, Lefou. You always have been there for me so I just..I just want to make sure that you’re okay, too.” Stanley told him. Lefou missed this. Being alone with Stanley and just being around each other. This was something that both of them needed.  _ Badly _ .

“That’s why you decided to be one of Gaston’s henchmen.” Lefou said. Stanley’s eyes widened. Lefou chuckled.

“No need to be nervous about it. I always have known why you did it. Honestly...I know that Gaston isn’t a good person.” Lefou spoke.

“Then why be around him?” Stanley asked. 

“I don’t actually know why I do. I guess...I guess I will never know. And I always want to get away but for some reason..I just feel like if I do...he will hurt me. I feel so  _ stuck _ .” Lefou replied and explained to Stanley. Stanley felt so bad for him.

“Lefou, if Gaston ever tries to hurt you, I am not afraid of him. You just give me the word and I will be there. That’s what friends do. We protect each other when the other can’t get away or isn’t sure what to do. I meant what I said to Gaston. I meant every, single word of it. You deserve better than him. And I understand it is not easy to get away from him but I will make sure that he doesn’t get to you. I promise.” Stanley told Lefou. Lefou smiled at Stanley again.

“That means so much to me. ...I am just sorry that I could do anything when Gaston started to attack you.” Lefou said.

“It is okay, Lefou. I didn’t want you to get into the fight, to be honest. I didn’t want him to hurt you more than he already has. I will be fine. I am also not drunk. I knew what I was doing. I am so tired of Gaston and his bullshit.” Stanley said back.

“Me too. You were right. No wonder Belle doesn’t want him. Honestly, I don’t want him either.” Lefou spoke. This also surprised Stanley.

“Really?” Stanley asked. Lefou nodded.

“Yep! Honestly, Haston isn’t my type, even though he thinks he is everyone’s type. Which isn’t true and I feel like people who like him are delusional.” Lefou answered. Stanley agreed. At the moment, Stankey had to fight the urge to kiss Lefou. He didn’t want to turn this from wonderful to awkward for the two of them. 

“Thank you for checking up on me, Lefou.” Stanley spoke. 

“You’re welcome! Like you said, friends watch out for each other. Plus, you’re my best friend. And always will be.” Lefou said back. As much as that made Stanley feel happy..it also made him feel a bit sad at the same time.

“I wish it could be more than that.” Stanley thought to himself. Lefou suddenly got off of the ground and looked down at Stanley.

“I better get back into the tavern.” Lefou spoke. Stanley got up from the ground as well.

“I need to as well, I got to pay my tab. Though..lImam not sure if it is a good idea for me to go back in there after what just happened.” Stanley said.

“Don’t worry! Everything will be fine.” Lefou said back to him.

“Are you sure?” Stanley asked another question to Lefou.

“Yes. Also...if you want to stay longer...I will stay with you.” Lefou replied.

“I don’t want you to make Gaston mad again, though, I don’t care if he does.” Stanley spoke.

“Well, Gaston is going to have to put up with it. I want to stay with you.” Lefou spoke back. Stanley nodded. Lefou suddenly walked closer to Stanley and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stanley blushed again and felt warm on his face. Lefou chuckled silently to himself.

“I will wait for you inside.” Lefou said to him before heading back to the tavern. Stanley stood there for a moment in disbelief. Lefou just gave him a  _ kiss  _ on the cheek. This was something that Stanley did not expect. In a way, maybe this was a sign of some sort that Lefou feels the same about him as he does about Lefou. Or not but either way...it was a start. Stanley quickly calmed down and headed back into the tavern with Lefou for a while before leaving for the night.

After what happened earlier in the night, the rest of it went smoothly. Though Stanley and Gaston will have issues in the future, Stanley didn’t care. As long as Lefou is okay, he will be okay. But if Goasron tries anything, Stanley will not hold back on him. Because like they said to each other earlier, friends are there for each other and Gaston is certainly not one to either of them. As for Lefou, he will definitely try to spend more time with Stanley for now on.

**The End**


End file.
